Agua de Luna
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: Una escapada de Trevor conduce a Neville a un inesperado encuentro nocturno con una misteriosa chica. Un paseo bajo la luna y las estrellas iniciará una relación tan mística como especial. ¿Quién es ella y por qué motivo pasa las noches junto al lago?
1. El encuentro

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, a excepción de Morailyn, que es fruto de mi invención. Por otro lado, dedico mi historia a mi colega Sapito Feliz, en cuya historia me inspiré (¡sin copiarme, que quede bien claro!). El título lo saqué de un perfume, pero tampoco tengo derechos sobre él.

* * *

_**AGUA DE LUNA**_

**1. El encuentro.**

-¡Por favor, _Trevor_, vuelve aquí¡_Trevor_, no me hagas esto!

Como muchas veces, Neville Longbottom se veía obligado a correr detrás de su sapo _Trevor_, un fugitivo en potencia. Pero aquella vez era la peor que podía imaginarse: el cariñoso animalito no sólo se había escapado, sino que encima había tenido que hacerlo de noche, y para colmo la puerta de la Sala Común se había abierto y _Trevor_ había salido al pasillo.

Muy enfadado con su sapo y al mismo tiempo aterrorizado ante la idea de encontrarse a Peeves o algún profesor haciendo la ronda (sobre todo Snape, por supuesto), Neville iba detrás de _Trevor_, que se alejaba saltando más rápidamente de lo que nunca había hecho hasta entonces. Pero si las cosas iban mal, se pusieron aún peor: cuando parecía que Neville por fin iba a pillar a _Trevor_, el sapo cambió inesperadamente de rumbo y se dirigió ¡a las escaleras!

-¡No, no vayas por ahí¡Mecachis, ven de una vez, _Trevor_!

Por su parte, _Trevor_ seguía a su bola y arrastraba a su amo a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, ante las risas de las armaduras y de algunos cuadros.

Al llegar al extremo de un pasillo Neville logró evitar justo a tiempo un inoportuno encuentro con el Barón Sanguinario, el encantador fantasma de la casa Slytherin. Aquella noche el Barón andaba de un humor de perros y segurísimo que si hubiera visto a Neville lo habría convertido de inmediato en su chivo expiatorio. Por suerte, Neville se escondió a tiempo tras un armario y el Barón pasó de largo sin percatarse de su presencia. Por desgracia _Trevor_ seguía empeñado en dar su paseo nocturno y no se detuvo a esperar a su amo.

El sapo continuó su camino a través del castillo, saludando a base de _croacs_ a cuantos fantasmas y cuadros encontraba, mientras Neville corría detrás de él y se llevaba miradas de enfado y comentarios despectivos.

Después de bajar por un pasadizo secreto ("¡Por Merlín, se sabe los pasadizos mejor que yo, de dónde sacará tiempo para aprendérselos!", mascullaba Neville) llegaron al Vestíbulo y _Trevor_ se dirigió nada menos que a la puerta principal. ¡Lo que faltaba!

-¡No¡Esto ya es el colmo¡Eso sí que no¡_Trevor_, vuelve aquí!

_Trevor_, siempre a lo suyo, pasó olímpicamente de las órdenes de Neville y fue directo a la puerta, que se abrió permitiéndole la salida sin problemas. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Neville fue detrás de él y salió también del castillo. Un viento frío azotó las mejillas de Neville ("Menos mal que me he puesto la bata, si no me congelo aquí mismo") y le hizo estremecerse. Sacó la varita e invocando un _¡Lumos!_ la utilizó como linterna para guiarse en la oscuridad y buscar a su sapo, que ahora saltaba feliz y contento por la hierba en dirección al lago. A pesar de la luz de su varita, Neville se tropezaba con las ramas caídas en el suelo y las piedras. Trastabilló y cayó al suelo a pocos centímetros de _Trevor_, que se había detenido y lo miraba fijamente de frente como si se estuviera burlando de él. Neville alargó los brazos para cogerlo, pero el sapo hábilmente se giró y continuó su loca carrera con su amo ya en pie y detrás de él. Sin embargo, la huida no duró mucho más tiempo: cuando se encontraban ya a varios metros de distancia del lago Neville se lanzó en picado sobre _Trevor_ y logró atraparlo.

-¡Por fin, te pillé! –exclamó Neville lleno de alegría-. ¡Eres mío, _Tre_…!

Las palabras de Neville se ahogaron en el silencio de la noche ante la visión que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Se llevó tal sorpresa que tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces (no podía frotárselos con las manos porque entonces _Trevor_ volvería a escaparse) para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real.

Cerca de un grupo de árboles, una chica estaba sentada en una roca a la orilla del lago, y trazaba círculos en el agua con uno de sus pies. Tenía el pelo negro largo y muy lacio, con una diadema de flores blancas, y vestía una vaporosa túnica blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver la espalda. Neville la miraba sin poder creerse que fuera tan ligera de ropa en pleno mes de noviembre y aparentemente no pasara frío y él fuera con bata, pijama y calcetines de lana y zapatillas y estuviese helándose vivo. Pero lo más increíble estaba por llegar.

La chica se quitó la diadema y la colocó a su lado, Después se puso en pie, sin dejar de mirar el agua ni un solo momento, y se llevó las manos a los hombros. Muy, muy despacio, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, deslizó los tirantes sobre sus hombros y los soltó. También con lentitud, como si fuera una caricia, la túnica se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Neville estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, un infarto y un desmayo a la vez. ¡No llevaba nada bajo la túnica! Se acordó entonces de que aún llevaba la varita con la luz y la apagó frenéticamente para no ser descubierto. "¡Demonios, qué vergüenza¡Tengo que irme de aquí ahora mismo!". Neville se dio la vuelta para escapar de allí y no volver, pero la orden cerebral de salir pitando con _Trevor_ en las manos fue poco a poco vencida por la curiosidad y sobre todo por los inevitables instintos masculinos, de modo que cuando llevaba sólo un par de pasos de huida se volvió lentamente y contempló cada vez más embelesado la suavemente excitante visión.

La piel desnuda de la chica relucía a la luz de la luna con una blancura comparable sólo al pelaje de un unicornio, y formaba un marcado contraste con la negrura de su cabellera, también brillante a la luz lunar. De pronto, sin que Neville se lo esperara, la joven se lanzó al agua de cabeza con un elegante salto y echó a nadar con suaves brazadas, sumergiéndose de vez en cuando para salir poco después. Neville no era capaz de despegar los pies del suelo, inmerso como estaba en la belleza de la misteriosa muchacha.

Después de nadar un rato, la chica salió del agua y trepó hasta la roca donde antes había estado sentada. Cuando se subió cogió su túnica y volvió a ponérsela. Ya vestida volvió a sentarse y se puso a mirar al cielo, cerrando los ojos cada vez que alguna brisa agitaba su pelo.

Neville no podía dejar de mirarla, hipnotizado por aquellos encantos que nunca había podido ver y que ahora iban a marcar su alma durante toda su vida. Un rubor intenso recorría sus mejillas y sudaba a chorros como si estuviera en una sauna. Pero ese sudor se enfrió de golpe cuando _Trevor_ saltó de sus manos y fue en dirección a la chica.

-¡Dios mío, _Trevor_, no vayas allí!

Pero nada podía detener al intrépido sapo, que iba como una flecha hacia la chica. Neville iba tras él procurando no hacer el menor ruido posible, pero tropezó con una raíz y cayó rodando cuesta abajo. Mientras tanto, _Trevor, _ignorando el percance sufrido por su amo, seguía su camino hasta subir de un salto sobre el regazo de la chica.

Cuando Neville logró incorporarse se encontró cara a cara con la chica. Sostenía a _Trevor_ en sus manos y lo acariciaba suavemente. Miraba fijamente a Neville, y ahora que él la tenía cerca se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos de un extraño color, un violeta grisáceo, similar al de las lavandas.

-Es tuyo¿verdad? –preguntó cortésmente.

Neville asintió tímidamente tratando con gran esfuerzo de mirarla a los ojos, ya que su túnica se transparentaba al contacto con su piel mojada y no ocultaba el menor detalle de su piel.

-Toma –ella le ofreció el sapo y él lo cogió-. Es un animalito muy agradable. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Neville… Neville Longbottom.

-Yo soy Morailyn –contestó con una sonrisa. Neville creyó que iba a derretirse allí mismo ante su voz-. Encantada de conocerte, Neville. ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?


	2. Constelaciones

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, a excepción de Morailyn, que es fruto de mi invención. Por otro lado, dedico mi historia a mi colega Sapito Feliz, en cuya historia me inspiré (¡sin copiarme, que quede bien claro!). Mi otra fuente de inspiración es la canción "La Luna", de Belinda Carlisle. El título lo saqué de un perfume, pero tampoco tengo derechos sobre él.

* * *

_**AGUA DE LUNA**_

**2.** **Constelaciones.**

-¿Qué haces aquí por las noches? –preguntó Neville apretando a _Trevor_ contra su pecho mientras caminaban.

-Pues mis pasatiempos favoritos: mirar las estrellas, escuchar el susurro del viento y algún ruiseñor de vez de cuando y bañarme en el lago, como ya habrás visto¿no? –sonrió al ver a Neville rojo como un tomate.

-Que quede bien claro que no te estaba espiando. Mi sapo se había escapado y yo estaba corriendo detrás de él y…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Te creo. Bueno¿por qué no me hablas de ti un poco?

-No creo que sea necesario. Prácticamente no tengo nada que contar sobre mí. Al menos, nada interesante. No soy nadie especial.

-Yo creo que todos somos especiales –replicó Morailyn deteniéndose. Y tú no eres una excepción.

-Gracias -Neville no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. Vale, pues si insistes te diré que soy de Gryffindor, estudio séptimo curso y tengo algunos buenos amigos.

-Me alegro por ti. ¿En qué día naciste?

-El 31 de julio de 1980.

-Entonces eres Leo¿no?

-Pues… -Neville hizo unos cálculos-. Sí, soy Leo.

-Gryffindor y Leo… Buena combinación, sí señor: un León por partida doble. Valeroso y con una buena madera de líder.

-¿Valeroso y con madera de líder¿Yo? –Neville se echó a reír-. ¡Todo lo contrario! Ya me gustaría ser lo que tú dices…

-¿Me he equivocado? –Morailyn alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-Por completo –Neville sonrió con tristeza-. De hecho soy el más cobarde de mi casa. Y en mi situación debería ser de los más valientes.

-¿Tu situación?

-Sí, mis padres están en el hospital. Cuando yo era muy pequeño fueron torturados hasta la locura por los mortífagos, y a mí me crió mi abuela.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento -contestó Morailyn pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro.

Neville se estremeció ante este gesto, no sólo porque ninguna chica había hecho aquello antes, sino también porque al hacerlo le rozó la nuca con los dedos, y él los notó increíblemente fríos. Pero enseguida pensó que era normal, con una noche tan fría y tan poca ropa era normal que tuviera las manos heladas. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Demonios, pero si estás helada¿Cómo se te ocurre pasear tan ligera de ropa con este tiempo¡Te puedes morir! –Neville le puso a _Trevor_ en las manos y se desabrochó la bata para ponérsela a ella por los hombros.

-¡No, no es necesario, déjatela puesta¡Si te la quitas quien se morirá serás tú! –replicó ella volviéndosela a abrochar.

-¡Pues al menos refugiémonos en algún sitio para protegernos del frío!

Morailyn asintió y tras buscar un poco hallaron una covacha cerca del lago donde los dos se sentaron. Allí Neville se desabrochó la bata y los dos se taparon con ella. Se sintió fuertemente tentado de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Pero para su sorpresa, fue ella quien se apoyó contra él. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Neville al notar su pecho contra él y notar en sus propias carnes el frío de Morailyn.

Pasó un largo rato en el que la temperatura del cuerpo de ella no aumentó ni un solo grado y en el ella que estuvo tan quieta y con la mirada tan inexpresiva que Neville pensó aterrorizado que estaba muerta. Por suerte, la notó respirar, y su alivio fue inmenso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, Neville. Sólo estaba mirando las estrellas. Las constelaciones.

-¿Cuál es cuál? Astronomía nunca ha sido mi fuerte, siempre me quedo dormido en clase.

-Te entiendo. Mira, ésa es Escorpio. ¿La ves?

-No¿cuál es?

-Esa de ahí –Morailyn volvió a pasarle el brazo por encima a Neville y lo atrajo más hacia ella para mostrarle mejor la constelación. El rostro de Neville empezó a arder al notar su aliento tan cerca de su cara.

-Ah, sí, qué… bonita –logró balbucear-. ¿Cuáles son las demás?

Morailyn estuvo señalándole cada constelación y contándole las leyendas mitológicas relacionadas con ellas. Neville prestó muchísima atención, y cuando ella terminó él le pidió que le contara más historias.

-Es que… -Neville tuvo que inventarse una excusa rápidamente-. Bueno, eres muy buena contando historias, y creo que me he enganchado un poco… -rió nerviosamente.

_Trevor_ croó desde una piedra dos veces mirando a Morailyn.

-Y me parece que _Trevor _también se ha aficionado –sonrió ella-. Muy bien, seguiré.

Las horas transcurrieron y Neville seguía cada vez más embebido de las palabras de Morailyn, que contaban cuentos y leyendas de lejanos tiempos pretéritos, pero sobre todo de aquellos labios que se contraían y estiraban para hablar. Y llegado un momento se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose si acaso encontraría algo de calidez en ellos. "¡Neville, por favor, te has vuelto loco o qué!", dijo dándose varios tortazos en la frente. "¡Ya eres mayorcito, contrólate de una vez, que parece que no has visto a una chica en tu vida!". Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Morailyn mirándole fijamente, con tristeza.

-Esto… yo…

-Es una lástima –murmuró ella.

-¿El… el qué? –Neville la miraba confuso y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose completamente ridículo por su comportamiento anterior-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Mira –señaló con el dedo hacia el horizonte. La luz del sol empezaba aparecer por las colinas del horizonte.

-¡Oh, Dios! –Neville se levantó de golpe chocándose contra el techo de la covacha y llenándose el pelo de polvo y piedrecillas. Tomó a _Trevor_ en sus manos y salió de allí con Morailyn detrás-. Perdóname, pero debo irme. Si mis compañeros despiertan y descubren que no estoy me meteré en un lío muy gordo.

-Te entiendo. Muy bien, vete.

Neville salió corriendo con _Trevor_ en las manos, pero de pronto se detuvo y se giró. No podía creerse que iba a formular semejante pregunta.

-¿Cuándo… cuando podré… volver a verte? –tragó saliva-. ¿Qué te parece… esta noche?

-No –contestó ella.

Por un momento Neville Longbottom tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies. Por suerte, Morailyn todavía no había terminado de contestar a su pregunta.

-Mejor mañana por la noche –un suspiro escapó de los labios de Neville sin que pudiera hacer nada por controlarlo. Has pasado toda la noche en vela, y necesitarás descansar –ante la sorpresa de Neville ella le acarició la mejilla-. Buena suerte, y nos vemos.

Sonriendo e inflando el pecho, Neville reemprendió el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Sintiendo el punzante deseo de mirar a Morailyn, se giró nuevamente, pero ella ya no estaba. No quedaba rastro de ella.

Extrañado por su repentina desaparición, Neville siguió andando y logró llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al meterse en su cama y depositar a _Trevor_ sobre la almohada se planteó si debía contarle a los demás su aventura nocturna, pero recordó el rostro de Morailyn, y sobre todo aquella última caricia, y entonces lo tuvo bien claro.

-No, no voy a contarles nada. Y tú guárdame el secreto también¿eh, _Trevor_?

El sapo croó a modo de asentimiento. Neville sonrió y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido.


End file.
